particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Constitution of Egelion
History In February, 2476, the legislative power in Egelionapproved the standarized of every "new" law that is part of the new Constitution section. Reglament 1.- Every project of law must be named as "project" until it is approved by the legislative power of the republic. 2.- Must contain a number (starting in 10000 and must be correlative and not the same as a previous approved law). 3.- Must contain the title and description. 4.- Can contain a development or reglament of application of the law if it is approved. 5.- Must contain the needed approval votes in the legislative power (percentage). 6.- If the law needs for its practical application some certain quantity of money. The project of law should contain the source of the money (From which government minister or department the money must be get). Laws ---- #10000 - Regularization of Fire Arms inscription (APPROVED) ---- Associated Current Law: * Only certain types of weapons may be owned by the general public, and there are further restrictions on places where they may be carried * Description: Proyect of Law presented by the RPP, that puts a period of time of 6 months to permit the regularization (inscription in the national registry) of all fire arms owned by civilians. Development: To ensure the correct application of this law, it needs the creation of an office of registry of firearms on each capital city of the 5 provinces, plus a central coordination. 4 personal computers for each office, plus an independet server to allow the correct communication between the offices and the central. And the needed personal to attend the public and operate the registry. Money source: This office is subdued to the Defence and Justice departments in the cabinet, and will be pay 50% by each one. Percentage of Approval: 50%+1. Legislative Summary: * bran1322 Party (53) (yes) * Reformed Portalian Party (43) (yes) * Indecisive Socialists United Party (39) (yes) * NationalPopulist Party of Egelion (NPPE) (21) (yes) * Democratic Labor Party (0) (yes) * Capitalist Party of Egelion (74) (abstained) * Dog Fight (37) (abstained) * National Conservative Party (34) (abstained) (Approved in october, 2476) ---- #10001 - Economic reglament maked Law ---- Associated current law: None. Description: Proyect of law presented by the RPP, that intends to make a reformed economic reglament, but according to it as a law of the republic, which enforces its application. The only article that really matters in the actual reglament is the article #7. So in fact, this is a project of law to make one (law) of that article. Development: When a party proposes a new spending budget, it MUST be balanced with the revenue (Income) of the country AT THAT current month. (That is, Expenses = Revenues). Money Source: N/A Percentage of approval: 50%+1. Aditional in game data: The surplus money is wasted everymonth, si it has no use. (Approved pending) ---- #10002 - Seats in Legislative Assembly (APPROVED) ---- Associated current law: Seats in Legislative Assembly Description: To always insure a majority for or against, thus ever avoiding contention and confusion. Development: The number of parliament seats should always be an odd number. Money Source: N/A Percentage of approval: 2/3rds%+1. (Approved in October, 2482) ---- #10003 - Creation of the charge of President of the Legislative Power ---- Associated current law: None. Description: Project of law presented by the RPP to create the place of President of the legislative power. Whose functions will be to overlook the correct relation between the senators of the Republic of Egelion. Development: All parties with at last ONE sit in the legislative camera, can present a candidate to be president and present a normal bill. The candidate with more votes in favor will be elected president of the legislative camera. In case of a tie, a bill will be presented with the 2 options, Option "yes" one candidate; Option "no" the other one. If even with that a candidate can't win (as some parties could abstain), the President of senate will be vacant until the next election or a new bill. Money source: N/A Percentage of approval: 2/3+1 Aditional Data: This project of law will be In debate until 2483. (Approved pending) ---- #10004 - Thorough evaluation interval (APPROVED) ---- Associated current law: None. Description: To give all parties the time to understand, evaluate and discuss the bill at hand. Development: All bills must be open for debate at least 2 months (8 hours in real time?) before being voted on. Money source: N/A Percentage of approval: 50%+1 Aditional Data: As a result of amendment by the Bran1322 Party in October of 2503: This specifically does not cover cabinet proposals though as that way a President can institute any new cabinet quickly under their watch. (Approved in october, 2492) ---- #10005 - Colors of a Party ---- Associated current law: None. Description: To differentiate party colors so as to when reading votes keep it simple. Development: All parties must have different colors or at least a noticeable difference in shade of the same color. Money source: N/A Percentage of approval: 2/3%+1 (Approv. Pending) ---- #10006 - New Version of #10001 Economic Reglament maked Law (APPROVED) ---- Associated current law: None. Description: Because the budget goes up by a not math friendly number with every year and perhaps every election or early election, it is extremely difficult to keep revenues = expenses everytime. Development: When a party proposes a new spending budget, it MUST either be balanced with the revenue (Income) of the country AT THAT current month, (That is, Expenses = Revenues) or revenues be greater than expenses by a small number so that fixing the spending side, we can just use easy numbers. This bill also specifically does not allow for deficits, although later versions could be adjusted to change that if necessary. Money Source: N/A Percentage of approval: 2/3%+1. Additional in game data: The surplus money is wasted every month, so it has no use. (Approved in December, 2497) ---- #10007 - A Presidential limit (APPROVED) ---- Associated current law: None. Description: Proyect of law presented by the APFP, that limits the opportunities to a single person to present himself as candidate for President of the Republic of Egelion to 3 non-continous terms. Development: Look at the presidents of Egelion template in the wiki. For a continued term (aka: Re-election) there is not a single problem to just change the "final" year, but if it's a non-continous term, I must add a whole description IN the template. Example: If you look at the election history of Egelion: http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewelectionhistory.php?nationid=34 The President Carl XIV Gustaf was elected 11 times... but in the wiki I can put it as for ONE term (2399-2420). On the other hand, President Charles Munro was elected 12 times, but in the wiki I just can put it as FIVE terms (2446-2448) - (2456-2458) - (2460-2468) - (2471-2477) - (2479-2484)... So this bill is not to limit the re-election times of a single person, but instead is a limit to the period or terms that persons acts (continously) as the President of the Republic. This is JUST for a WIKI better organization. Money Source: N/A Percentage of approval: I want a 100% in this, as it's a compromise between all parties. (Approved in January, 2501) ---- #10008 - Anti-Spam ---- Associated current law: Number of proposals/month + Quote of proposals a party can accumulate. Description: Proyect of law presented by the APFP, that limits the number of proposals in a single bill to a max. of 3. Development: To prevent big bills with a few or zero relationship between the proposals in them, a protocolar limit of 3 proposals maximum in a bill should be approved. Unless the bill is part of a defense of the democracy system in the country. Money Source: N/A Percentage of approval: I want a 100% in this, as it's a compromise between all parties (Approv. Pending) ---- #10013 - Political Corruption (APPROVED) ---- Associated current law: None. Description: Enforcement of law presented by the Technocrat Bloc: to bring all under the judgement of law. Development: 1) Ministry of Justice in cooperation with Ministry of Internal Affairs will have the legal right to prosecute government employers (including presidency and ministry positions) if provided evidences for corruption. 2) In case of guilt, prosecution of defendant follows as: a) Remove any diplomatic immunity. b) Release the person from his position at government (force immediate resignation). Money source: N/A Percentage of approval: 2/3rds%+1 (Approved in October, 2503) ---- #10014 - Sovereign Justice (APPROVED) ---- Associated current law: None. Description: Enforcement of law presented by the Technocrat Bloc: to bring all in Egelion under the judgement of law. Development: Should foreign nationals or illegal aliens be found suspect in a crime commited on the sovereign soil of the Republic of Egelion, the suspects may be tried in the courts of the Republic of Egelion and punished according to the laws of Egelion. Money source: N/A Percentage of approval: 2/3rds%+1 (Approved in December, 2584) ---- #10016 - National Health Care Insurance (APPROVED) ---- Associated current law: National Health Care Policy Description: Project to bring affordable health care to all citizens of Egelion. This amendment will define the use of previously acculmulated budget surplus and the creation of a healthcare insurance fund that will remain open to all citizens of Egelion. Development: The accumulated government buget surplus garnered until the passing of this bill are to be used to start a healthcare insurance fund. This fund will be managed by an independent, non-profit organization also created by this bill: the Egelion Citizens Care Aid (ECCA). The insurance fund will maintain its fiscal ability through investments, donations, and self-generating fees. The fund will be required to accept the applications of all Egelion citizens. The fund will charge a flat rate not to exceed 5% of the median income rate of Egelion. Money source: Budget surplus Percentage of approval: 2/3rds%+1 (Approved in September, 2619) ---- #10017 - Assurances of National Defense (APPROVED) ---- Associated current law: None Description: Project to ensure Egelion's defense. This amendment will effect Egelion's military spending. To ensure that Egelion can be protected in case of war, there there will be a requirement for budget spending proposals that the military be given at least 30,000,000,000 EGP or its equivalent. Should a parliment pass a bill reducing military spending below the required amount without repealing this consitutional amendment, then the defense ministry will have the right to expropriate appropriate funds from other ministries. Additionally with this ammendment, the Egelion Ministry of Defense will make its priority the quality of the military as opposed to the quanitity of troops. Development: Any spending bill should include a 30,000,000,000 EGP military budget. Also, in consideration of the Atholorcaea Convention guidlines (see the forum for this convention), Egelion will have half the suggested troop size. Money source: Normal tax revenues Percentage of approval: 2/3rds%+1 (Approved in June, 2603) Category:Egelion